Amy Kroker
|species = Human |age = 38 |planet = Currently: Earth Formerly: Mars |job = Intern at Planet Express Engineering Student at Mars University |relatives = Parents: Leo and Inez Husband: Kif Kroker adoptive children: Kif's offspring Parents-in-law:Mr. and Mrs. Kroker |appearance = "The Series Has Landed" |voiced by = Lauren Tom |status = Alive }} Amy Wong, Ph.D. (legally Amy Kroker, Ph.D., born May 4, 2978) is a character on the show Futurama and is voiced by Lauren Tom. Appetite Amy used to be rather overweight as a child because she had an insatiable appetite. She was later able to lose all the weight and is currently able to control herself as an adult. However, she can lose control very easily such as in "The Prisoner of Benda" where she reverted back to becoming fat and put Turanga Leela's body in bad shape when they switched bodies. Career Amy is a cute (though less cute as she has previously had cuteness reduction surgery)""The Cyber House Rules young Mars University student who divides her time between her studies as an engineering student and her internship at Planet Express - a post she got because she happens to be the same blood type as Professor Hubert J. Farnsworth."The Series Has Landed" In the episode "That Darn Katz!", Amy received her doctorate in Applied Physics after being an intern at Planet Express for 12 years, which Professor Farnsworth remarks she was ready 6 years ago but he forgot to tell her. Family Amy's parents, Leo and Inez Wong, own Mars's entire western hemisphere, the best hemisphere on Mars, according to Leo. They make their fortune raising buggalo, a breed of livestock found on Mars. They have made a number of donations to Mars University to further Amy's position in the school, so much so that she is a member of the sorority Kappa Kappa Wong. They are extremely pushy in their insistence that she marry and provide them with grandchildren."Mars University" Wardrobe The owner of an extensive and impressive wardrobe, Amy is normally seen in a pink sweatsuit that exposes her midriff and belly button, in an attempt to mimic the son her father always wanted, as seen in Into The Wild Green Yonder. Another reason, as shown in "Put Your Head On My Shoulder" is to annoy her parents, as they want her to be more ladylike. Dating Friendly and empathetic, especially to members of the opposite gender, Amy is a party girl with a colorful dating history that even includes Fry."Put Your Head on My Shoulder" In addition, Fry has twice pretended to be Amy's boyfriend in order to save face with her parents. The first time being in "A Flight to Remember", where Amy claimed Fry was her boyfriend to prevent her parents from setting her up on terrible dates. The second time was during "Proposition Infinity", in an attempt to convince Amy's parents that she is no longer robo-sexual. She has also dated Bender (to the point of even having sex with him) with whom she nearly married in that same episode but he left her at the end for two robot prostitutes due to Amy wanting a monogamous relationship. She has also shown lesbian interest as when kissing Leela in Bender's Game implying that she is a bisexual. Perhaps even pan-sexual, seeing as how she can be with humans, robots, aliens and energy-creature aliens. She is often referred to as a slut, as in Bender's Game, that was her actual name. Her interstellar travels with Planet Express allow her to meet males of other species, such as a being of pure energy, M5438,"Love's Labours Lost in Space" until she finally married the shy, squishy green alien Lieutenant Kif Kroker.The Beast With a Billion Backs Kif was initially unwilling to take her back after he learned that while he was dead, Amy slept with Zapp Brannigan because he thought that Amy was cheating on him with his commanding officer, when in fact, she was not because marriage is valid until death. He eventually takes her back and leaves with her and the rest of the Planet Express crew into the Panama wormhole.Into the Wild Green Yonder Kif eventually leaves Amy because she starts to flirts with bad boys, which made Kif paranoid and thought that Amy was cheating on him. In the same episode, she dates Bender and they campaign to make robosexuality (human/robot relations) legal and win the right for marriage, but Bender then dumps her after finding out Amy wants a monogamous relationship and he is seen laying around a beach with two fembots. Kif then revs up a motorcycle after becoming a "bad boy" himself and takes Amy back. Languages Amy apparently speaks multiple languages including Yeti''Bender's Big Score'' and she often swears in Cantonese. She also adds extra consonants to certain words, such as "smeesh" (a variant of the exclamation "sheesh!"). Additionally, while not very fluent, she can speak a bit of Martian. For example, "Aieyah! Junk nei, o da sei nei!" in Cantonese roughly translates to: "Good Grief, I hate you, I will beat you to death!" In the episode "Amazon Women in the Mood", Amy angrily twists Bender's arm when he refuses to help reprogram the Femcomputer, saying "Fa te fung chi gu li da si ne!" which means in Mandarin: "You better or I'll kill you!". Personality Amy is a klutzy girly-girl who likes to party a lot and is flexible in being wooed by men. She is kind of spoiled due to her parents being rich and she once used to look down on the poor. She has a sense of justice and patriotism but gets frustrated a lot when she is in desperate and hard situations. She constantly gets guilt-ridden when she does something wrong. She is also naive and falls for many things. Amy might also be bad at placing and losing things such as failing to hide her wallet in her pocket fully only to get it stolen by people like Bender. She is also rebellious against her parents in their many schemes such as their plot to destroy twelve percent of the Milky way to build a giant mini golf course. Other Information She is the owner of an obscene tattoo which is generally agreed to be both funny and cute, but sadly not visible due to primitive low-definition TV reception. She also has four other tattoos - one of a devil on her shoulder and another three on her butt, one of which is of her mom and another being a horse (presumably). She is also shown to be allergic to cats. She is part of the Wong family, who are known for being very wealthy. However as a running gag of the show, Amy often gets robbed and pickpocketed by greedy Bender who is always after her wallet or valuable riches. Amy is shown to fall over quite a lot in some episodes, indicating that she is a little clumsy. According to Ethan "Bubblegum" Tate, Amy is a Sagittarius. She does not know what rent is. Quotes Trivia *In the episode "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela", Amy is seen in a latex outfit with a whip. This may mean that Amy is into Fetish Play and possibly S&M. *She is allergic to cats, as shown in "That Darn Katz!" * A running gag on the show has Amy riding on her party board only to lose control of it and crash hard on the floor with it. * Although sources say that Amy Wong's birthday is on May 4th, making her a Taurus, it's stated in "That Darn Katz!" that she's a Sagittarius. Gallery Amy futurama.jpg Lego amy.jpg 6acv04-kif-and-amy 288x288.jpg File:AmyBender.png Amy.jpg Amy and Bender.jpg Amy1.png Amyhead.png image.jpg 5Mwpk.png Footnotes pl: Category:Planet Express Crew Category:Globetrotters Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Photo Pop Characters Category:Aliens Category:Scientists Category:Kroker Family Category:Wong Family Category:Feminista Category:Martians